Yellow's Crew
Synopsis When Yellow goes out for information about Vilgax's plan, he is met with an old "friend" who gives some surprising information, along with some help to fight. Plot scene starts with Yellow walking to a castle inside an old abandoned Mr. Smoothie store. Two guards with lances glare at Yellow, and let him in. Guard 1: Lord Ben has been expecting you. Yellow: I know. walks into the castle, and far in the back, lies Mad Ben sitting on a throne. He gets off his throne and walks to Yellow with a grin. Mad Ben: Well if it ain't me ol' punchin' bag. Ready for another day of trainin'? Yellow: Yep. I've got three aliens ready to kick your ass. Mad Ben: Well 'en. Let's do it. Right here, right now. Yellow: In your castle?! But stuff'll be destroyed! Mad Ben: Listen ye little runt. A fight won't always be in a barren wasteland, or a street. Sometimes it'll be in a city with hundreds of people, an alien ship, or even in a building! You just have to be ready to fight! Yellow: Yeah. You're right. I'll start small and work my way to the biggest guy of the three. It's hero time! starts to dial up an alien on his Omnitrix and slam down on it. TRANSFORMATION: The background is yellow and Yellow's arm begins to inflate, as well as his whole body. Once his body stops inflating, Yellow begins to shrink. Scales begin to form on the back of Yellow's head, and a tail grows on him as well. Finally, the Omnitrix reappears on Yellow's arm. Regurge (Yellow's Upchuck) makes his debut! ---- transformation ends and Regurge looks at Mad Ben. Regurge: Your move, Boss. [Mad Ben grins and he slams his Omnitrix down. After a bright orange flash, he transforms into Mad Stinkfly. Mad Stinkfly: Ready? Let's do this! Stinkfly flies up into the air and starts spitting goo-balls out of his eyes. Regurge stands perfectly still, waits until they're a few feet away, and eats them up. Regurge: You're forgetting one thing, Boss. I'm a Gourmand. And that means I can- stops for a second, turns as green as Prime Ben's Murk Upchuck and throws up the goo-balls at Mad Stinkfly's direction. The goo-balls fly so fast that Mad Stinkfly has no time to dodge. He quickly flies down, but the goo-balls hit his wing. Mad Stinkfly: And what was you're plan there? Regurge: Grinning It wasn't my plan, but it worked out better than expected. then, Mad Stinkfly's wing begins to burn off like it was in contact with acid. Mad Stinkfly screams in pain and tries to flap the acid goo off. It only gets worse: The goo, while being flicked off, gets in contact with his other wing. Mad Stinkfly screams in antagonizing pain. outside where the guards are, they can hear the screaming. Guard 1: Should we...? Guard 2: I think it's Yellow. So we're good. Guard 1: Eh alright. inside, the acidic goo burns both of Mad Stinkfly's wings off. He gets up finally and glares at Regurge with anger. Mad Stinkfly: What in the fuck was that?! It burnt more than liquid nitrogen or fire! Regurge: You see, what you don't know is in my dimension, if Gourmands throw up things they eat that are very grotesque, I.E. your goo-balls, then it will become extremely acidic, powerful enough to melt concrete. Stinkfly then hunches down and a new set of wings grows from his back. He flies upwards, and then strikes down at Regurge with his tail, who dodges the tail. I won't have to remember that when you're DEAD! Stinkfly then flies almost as fast as a Kineceleran down at Regurge. He pins him down and starts stabbing and slicing Regurge with his tails and claws. Mad Stinkfly How does that feel asshole?! You wanna call it quits? Regurge Never! uses his tentacle tongues to put Mad Stinkfly's face in his mouth. Mad Stinkfly screams. Mad Stinkfly: Holy shit it smells like ass in here! Regurge: Doth ih ow? Oh a hale oh ohe oo en. (Translation: Does it now? On a scale of one to ten.) Mad Stinkfly: Seventy-eight! Now get me out of this thing! Stinkfly stabs his tail into Regurge's stomach. Regurge spits him out and holds his hands on his stomach before timing out. At that point, Mad Stinkfly times out too. Yellow: Ow! Dude, if you went any higher that could have hit my heart! Mad Ben: That may have been my point. Alright, you win this round. Now let's do round two. But first... Ben pushes a powered off, broken robot. Yellow: Uh... what's that? Mad Ben: You'll see. Ben then dials a new alien, slams on the Omnitrix and transforms into Mad Grey Matter. He quickly climbs up the robot and turns it on, controlling it from the inside. Mad Ben: You're move, runt. looks at the robot, dials up a new alien and slams down on it. TRANSFORMATION: The background is yellow, and the Omnitrix, along with the rest of Yellow's body, is engulfed in a rock-like sphere. Rocky arms and legs then break out of the sphere with hands, fingers, feet and toes. The bottom part of the base of this new body grows a hole inside of it filled with some sort of molten lava planet inside. Finally, eyes open from the head of the figure, and the Omnitrix appears on its forehead. Orbitron (Yellow's Galilean) makes his debut! ---- transformation ends and Orbitron stands, facing the robot that Mad Grey Matter is in. Orbitron: Round 2: Let's do this! Mad Grey Matter: A Galilean? You must be running out of aliens. Orbitron: Oh I assure you, I'm not. Come on, hit me. That is, if you can reach me. raises his hand and yellow light comes from it. Then, the robot starts to lift up in the air. Mad Grey Matter isn't surprised and uses an extendable leg to sweep kick Atmostrike. It works and he falls to the ground. The robot gets down from the air and rushes up to punch Atmostrike. Just as the robot gets there, Atmostrike jumps up and headbutts the robot in the process. Atmostrike jumps down and slams onto the robot. Orbitron: How ya like me now! robot punches Atmostrike in the face and he gets knocked upwards into the ceiling. Mad Grey Matter: Enough to knock your ass out of this planet's gravitational pull. And I think I'll do that by blowin' missiles towards you! [Orbitron falls down as big missiles are blasted towards him from the robot. Orbitron stops falling midair and curls into a ball. This causes the missiles to orbit around him. He thinks for a moment and then looks to Mad Grey Matter's robot. Orbitron: Say au revoir you hunk of junk! sends the missiles down to the robot. However, the missiles fail to destroy the robot as it creates a plasma shield that disintegrates the missiles. The robot then charges up to Orbitron and breaks him out of his ball. He then makes a plasma sword and starts drilling through the planet in Orbitron's core. Orbitron: AGH! Stop it! Stop it! Why are you doing this?! Mad Grey Matter: This is for ripping my wings off you bastard! Ben's Omnitrix times out. He grows and breaks out of the robot. Orbitron's Omnitrix times out and when he reverts back to Yellow, he pukes blood. Yellow: What the fuck man! That could have killed me! Mad Ben: Still a win for me. Time for the final round! And for this, I'll open the sunroof. Ben grabs a remote controller, pushes a button and the roof of the castle opens up. Mad Ben grins at Yellow, dials to another alien, slams down and transforms into Mad Waybig. Mad Waybig: Time to perish, you runt! Yellow: So, we're going To'Kustars? Great! I've been saving mine for the last round anyways. dials up his To'Kustar on the Omnitrix and slams down. TRANSFORMATION: The background is Yellow, and it zooms out far. Yellow grows to a giant size and grows shoulder plates on his shoulders. His arms grow blades and his head grows a blade too. Then his entire body but the blades, shoes and shoulder plates turns white, The final alien in Yellow's ten-lock, Colossal (Yellow's To'Kustar) is revealed! ---- transformation ends as the two To'Kustars are met face-to-face. Mad Waybig: To'Kustar against To'Kustar? Haven't had that in forever! Colossal: I've been saving him. And this is the perfect time. Mad Waybig: Well then, enough chit-chat. Let's get brawling! two To'Kustars wind up a punch, and they collide, making a huge sound-wave throughout the town of Benwood. Their punches keep colliding until Colossal headbutts Mad Waybig. Mad Waybig steps back, rubbing his head. People run before they get crushed by Mad Waybig's foot. Mad Waybig: Ouch! That hurt you runt! Colossal: You got any names other than "runt" for me? Mad Waybig: Yea but they just don't roll off the tongue like "runt". Waybig charges towards Colossal and kicks him in the crotch. Colossal squeals in pain. He falls to his knees. Mad Waybig grins and attempts to kick Colossal in the head, however Colossal grabs Mad Waybig's leg as it's about to hit him. Colossal: Nope. Not today. stands up, spins around, still holding Mad Waybig's leg and slams him on the ground, making a new crater in the ground. Mad Waybig laughs. Mad Waybig: This is great! You'll do great against Vilgax when he comes to kill us all. freezes, lets go of Mad Waybig's leg and the two of them time out at the same time. Yellow: You... heard? But how? Mad Ben: I wasn't that far when you were all talking about it. I, uh, couldn't believe my ears when I first heard it. But... it's true... he's coming for us. Yellow: I mean, I have a team, so maybe that will work out. We've got Argit and Zombozo. As well as Inferno and Helen. Plus with my Omnitrix, there's no way we can- Mad Ben: I'm helping too. Yellow: You... wanna help me? But... I thought you hate me. Mad Ben: sighs Listen, Yellow. I don't hate you. In face, you're a pretty good kid. I want to help because... this is my home. And I'm dammed proud of it. I don't wanna die, and neither do you. Us Ben's gotta stick together. There's only one of us Omnitrix wearers in each universe. Yellow: smiles Thanks boss. Mad Ben: Call me Mads. Yellow: Well... thanks Mads. I should get going. Mad Ben: Yea. Light out in 10. Better get moving. It's a long walk. Yellow: Yeah, whatever. See ya Mads! dials up Fasttrack and slams down. He runs towards the cells. Mad Ben just looks out on the horizon, sighs and looks at his Omnitrix. Mad Ben: I think he's ready... scene then cuts to black and the credits roll. Noteworthy Events Major Events *The aliens Regurge, Orbitron and Colossal make their debut. *Mad Ben joins Yellow's Crew. Minor Events *Mad Ben's versions of Stinkfly and Grey Matter make their debut. Characters *Yellow *Mad Ben *Guard 1 *Guard 2 Aliens Used *Regurge *Orbitron *Colossal *Mad Stinkfly *Mad Grey Matter *Mad Waybig Trivia *Mad Waybig originally debuted on Ben 10 Omniverse. Category:Episodes